If a vehicle driver dozes while driving the vehicle, driving operations distinct from operations performed under normal waking conditions will occur. Therefore, by detecting abnormal driving operations occurring when the driver dozes at the wheel, dozing of the driver can be detected. The dozing of the driver can be thus corrected by warning the driver when abnormal driving operations are performed.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a warning system for a vehicle which detects specific driving operations likely to be performed during dozing of the driver to produce a warning.